


Pokémon: Natasha's Adventures

by NanashiKitsune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash Misty and Gary are all 10, Brock is 15, Canon Compliant, Gary is Natasha's half brother, Gen, Giovanni is her father, Natasha is 16, ages at the beginning:, also Natasha's profile will be updated as she gets her pokemon, also i'll be including the porygon and dratini episodes, and Jessie and James are 17, and i'm skipping episode 8 because i hate it, another one of those character-insert series rewrites, as a way to tie her relationships w/ ash & team rocket, but they're literally the only people in TR that don't, i'm going by what Jessie said in episode 56, lol i really need to learn how to write other things, ps: J&J have zero clue that she's their boss's daughter, she does not approve of Giovanni's shenanigans, she nicknames them all, the Natasha/James thing will happen very gradually considering i have to get through like 20 seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanashiKitsune/pseuds/NanashiKitsune
Summary: Join the adventures of Natasha Hale, as she goes on her second Pokemon journey with a new trainer named Ash Ketchum. They'll meet some new friends, some new enemies, and enjoy the experience of a lifetime.Rated T because there's some moments where I feel like certain characters (Gary, Team Rocket) would swear tbh





	Pokémon: Natasha's Adventures

**Natasha Hale**

Nicknames: Tash/Tasha (by her friends), Nat (by Gary)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Gray

Age: 16

Hometown: Blackthorn City (Currently living in Pallet Town)

Region: Originally from Johto, currently in Kanto

Family: Giovanni (father), Andrea (mother), Gary (half-brother), Samuel (step-grandfather)

Pokemon on Hand:

Kanto - Andy the Arcanine, Blitza the Jolteon, and Sienna the Ninetales

 

Natasha went on her first Pokemon journey around Johto when she was ten years old. After Johto, she traveled through Kanto before going to live with her mother and step-family. After a few years of assisting Professor Oak with completing his Pokedex, Natasha made the decision to go on another journey when her brother, Gary, started his own.

Being the daughter of Giovanni, Natasha took on her mother's maiden name in order to avoid any chaos that would come with being associated with Team Rocket. Because of that, she and her father made a deal. He wouldn't make her do anything involving his organization, but she wasn't allowed to interfere with them. That doesn't stop her from occasionally tagging along with Team Rocket when she gets bored.

Natasha doesn't like to hurt wild Pokemon if she can handle it, and because of that, every one of her Pokemon has joined her team by its own decision. Andy is the exception, as he was a present from Giovanni when she was younger. She also can't stand competition, so she tends to stay out of tournaments.


End file.
